C-X-C chemokine receptor-3 (CXCR3) is expressed on certain leukocytes, such as activated T cells and NK cells. The CXCR3 receptor binds ligands, such as Interferon Gamma-inducible 10 kD Protein (IP-10), Monokine Induced by Gamma interferon (MIG; Mig), Interferon-inducible T-cell Alpha Chemoattractant (1-TAC) and B cell-attracting chemokine-1 (BCA-1). Certain forms of CXCR3 also bind platelet factor-4 (PF-4, Lasagni et al. (2003) J. Exp. Med. 197:1537-1549). The expression of some of the CXCR3 ligands (IP-10, MIG and I-TAC), is induced in tissues by inteferons or Tumor Necrosis Factor (TNF), potent mediators of inflammation (Farber, J. M. (1997) J. Leukoc. Biol. 61:246-257; Piali, et al. (1998) Eur. J. Immunol. 28:961-972; Cole et al. (1998) J. Exp. Med. 187:2009-2021). Because of these findings, it has been postulated that during inflammation, expression of ligands for CXCR3 is upregulated, resulting in recruitment of CXCR3+ lymphocytes into the inflamed tissue. The infiltrating CXCR3+ lymphocytes can contribute to adverse pathological effects of inflammation. Inhibiting the activities of CXCR3, therefore, can have beneficial anti-inflammatory effects. There is a need for therapeutic agents that inhibit CXCR3 function.